1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a mold plate, and particularly, to an injection mold using the mold plate.
2. Description of Related Art
An injection mold may wear out during operation, and a runner of the injection mold may get blocked. When the runner is blocked, plastic cannot flow through the runner to a number of cavities to mold the workpiece, such as lenses. In that case, some molding component of the injection mold, such as a molding plate will need to be replaced. However, replacement of the molding component is expensive.
Therefore, what is needed is an injection mold that can overcome the described limitations.